True Love's Conviction: A Yuruyuri Fanfiction
by Marshmallow-101
Summary: Sakurako & Himawari's friendship has overcome such hardships. But does the events set in motion by a simple phonecall threaten to destroy all that? HimawarixSakurako, Contains Adult Themes,
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yuruyuri is property of its respective owners. This Fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

WARNING: Strong adult themes. If you are not mature enough to read this Fanfiction. Please do not read this warning... xD but seriously, strong adult themes. You have been warned o.o

Read and Review! Make my day and tell me what you think :3 comments, criticisms (constructive pls :3) just anything, post it! writers always wanna improve and im no exception

Now, time for some Yuruyuri Fanfic! Alright.. Its time for me to take a break from RomCom and do some Romance: That means heartbreak, ache, betrayal and loss, oh yes people: 'S word' just got serious xD hope you like it!

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

**~The Phonecall~**

It was late in the evening when Himawari Furutani visited the Ohmuro Household. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" The door opened; a tall, slim woman with short trimmed blond hair stood in the doorway, "Ahh, Hima-Ko."

It's Nadeshiko Ohmuro: Sakurako's older sister. "Sorry to disturb you-"

"It's fine," Nadeshiko interrupted, "Sakurako said you were coming to help her study: She should be back with dinner soon. Make yourself at home."

Himawari nodded politely as she removed her shoes ~ watching Nadeshiko walk to the kitchen. _So curteous, _Himawari thought to herself, _and mature, much more so than Sakurako. Then again Sakurako isn't much competition in terms of maturity levels._

Himawari was well underway with her schoolwork in the living room when Nadeshiko came in.

"Would you like some tea, Hima-Ko?" Offering the cup of tea to Himawari.

"Thank you." Himawari replied - taking the cup from her.

"It's fine," Nadeshiko laid down on the sofa ~ pulling a magazine from between the cushions, "Sakurako will be back soon."

Himawari drank her tea and worked. It wasn't long before boredom set in. The sound of her pencil scribbling in notes for school, the swish of magazine pages being turned, _Where is Sakurako? She should be back by now._

_"Himawari! You're here!" Sakurako would waltz right up to me, plop right down beside me and take my notebook so she can copy my work._

_"Where's dinner?" I would ask._

_"I knew you were coming: Go make it for me!"_

Himawari was distracted from her imaginary scenario when the phone on the desk started making fighting noises - Nadeshiko's phone.

"Do you mind if I answer? It's a phonecall."

"No," Himawari smiled, "Not at all."

Nadeshiko excused herself into the kitchen while Himawari continued her work.

"Hello?"

_all of this is sailing over my head at this point - I don't know how I'm gonna help Sakurako with her work._

"You promised you wouldn't do this again."

Himawari sat up and watched the kitchen as Nadeshiko strolled back and forth.

"When will I get to see you again?"

_Is it her girlfriend?_ Himawari tried to focus on her work ~ evesdropping is bad, but she couldn't help herself.

"That's not fair."

_What's going on?_

"Fine." Himawari watched from behind her textbook as Nadeshiko walked slowly to the sofa and sat down ~ her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"Na.. Nadeshiko?"

"Eh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of couse. I just.." Himawari stood - anticipating tears. Her instincts were right: Nadeshiko buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Himawari quickly rushed to Nadeshiko's side and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay Nadeshiko," Himawari comforted, "It's gonna be okay."

"No." Nadeshiko snapped, "Don't say that, it's not gonna be okay. It's never gonna be okay."

"Shhh, don't cry Nadeshiko." Himawari wrapped her arms around Nadeshiko tighter, "I'm here for you."

Nadeshiko looked at Himawari - tears rolling down her cheeks, "Do you really mean that?"

Himawari smiled as sweetly as she could, "of course I do."

Nadeshiko dried the tears from her eyes and embraced Himawari, "Thank you, Hima-Ko."

Himawari embraced her as well. As the seconds ticked on however Himawari became increasingly aware of something else Nadeshiko was feeling - as if the embrace were no longer one of just comfort. Nadeshiko released her grasp on Himawari and gazed into her eyes.

"Na.. Nadeshiko..?"

"Himawari, do you like my sister?"

Himawari's face turned red, "Yes, of course I do."

"No," Nadeshiko repeated - her gaze steeled, "Do you like my sister as more than just a friend?"

Himawari's red face deepened, she averted her gaze, "I... I don't know..."

"Hey," Nadeshiko chuckled lightly - using her index finger to lift Himawari's chin "Don't be like that, look at me."

Himawari stared confused into Nadeshiko's eyes.

"I have watched you two," she started, "why do you put up with her?"

"I... She..."

"You deserve better, Himawari."

Himawari felt her body freeze. Too stunned to move as Nadeshiko moved closer to Himawari's lips until it was too late: Himawari felt Nadeshiko's lips against her own - Nadeshiko's hot breath filled her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Nadeshiko's waist and laid back on the sofa - pulling Nadeshiko onto her.

Nadeshiko laid on top of Himawari with a sly smirk on her face - Himawari bit her lip as she felt the buttons of her blouse coming undone one by one. Nadeshiko kissed Himawari again ~ her fingers tangled in Himawari's long blue hair when the sound of the front door opening startled them.

"Is Himawari here?! She's supposed to hel-" Sakurako stood stunned in the living room doorway - a bag of fast food in her hand.

Himawari yelped as she pushed Nadeshiko off her, pulling her blouse shut. Nadeshiko's reaction was much more calm: She straightened her hair with her palms, pulled her clothes out straight and spoke.

"Sakurako, did you bring dinner for us?"

From where Himawari was sitting she could see tears building in Sakurako's eyes. _I'm sorry Sakurako.. I never.._

Sakurako quickly blinked the tears away and pulled a Big Wac Burger from the bag. "Why yes I did," she laughed, "Enjoy!"

Sakurako hurled the sandwich at Himawari - spreading all over her clothes. Sakurako laughed louder.

"Sakurako!" Nadeshiko scolded.

"What?" Sakurako teased, dropping the bag of food on the floor, "I'm going to my room."

Nadeshiko glared at her sister as she stormed away - still laughing at her excellent aim and power.

"I'm so sorry, Himawari."

"No," Himawari interrupted, "I'm sorry: I have to go and talk to her."

"Wait."

Himawari turned, Nadeshiko stood tall - Himawari knew she was very serious this time.

"I will give you an option:" she started, "You can go to my sister's room. Apologize to her for her having thrown food at you." Nadeshiko offered her hand to Himawari, "Or you can come with me."

"I... I dont.."

_"Finally!" Sakurako would say when I open the door, "did it take you that long to lug your big boobs here?"_

_"What did you say to me?!"_

_"Did I stutter? Where's my burgers?"_

_"You threw them at me!"_

_"So? You could have gone to get me more! You are so inconsiderate Himawari."_

_Not this time. _Himawari thought, and she placed her hand in Nadeshiko's. Nadeshiko whisked Himawari away to her bedroom. With door closed, the lights turned off and the burger covered clothes strewn on the floor. The couple quickly picked up where they had left off.

In the next room, Sakurako sat on her bed curled in a ball. Tears running freely from her eyes - Waiting patiently for her best friend to come and comfort her.

**~Chapter One End~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

**~Friends Forever~**

The early morning sunlight seeped through the curtains - Himawari Furutani sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Confused by her surroundings at first until she looked around: sleeping beside her was Nadeshiko Ohmuro. Nadeshiko's short blond hair curled around her adorable face as she slept.

_Right,_ Himawari thought to herself ~ her cheeks turning red, _now I remember._She leaned over and kissed Nadeshiko gently on the lips. Nadeshiko opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Himawari cooed, slipping out of the covers and reaching for her clothes, "how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." Nadeshiko sighed. She felt the bed covers vibrate and felt around underneath them ~ Nadeshiko was getting a phonecall.

"Who is that?" Himawari asked.

Nadeshiko studied the phonescreen carefully.

"No one," she replied - tapping the 'Decline' button, "what are you doing today? any plans?"

"I have to talk to Sakurako," Himawari had finished putting on her bra and began pulling her arms through the sleeves of her blouse, "I really need to."

"Is that so?" Nadeshiko yawned.

Himawari was about to button her blouse up when she noticed a large ketchup and mayo stain across it. _Ah yes, I forgot about that part._ Nadeshiko turned over to look.

"Oh my," she laughed, "it's fine - I'll give you some of my clothes while I wash yours."

"Thank you." Himawari groaned - pulling the dirty blouse off.

"In the meantime," Nadeshiko gave her a sly smirk - lifting the covers open, "come back to bed?"

Himawari quickly complied.

Opening the bedroom door slightly; Himawari scanned the hallway for anyone. _Coast is clear._ Carefully opening the door wide enough for her to sneak out.

"Himawari?"

Himawari froze stiff. Standing directly in front of her was who she didn't want to run into - at least not in these clothes: Sakurako Ohmuro ~ who had fallen asleep after crying for hours.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Sakurako noticed something odd about Himawari... _Are those my sister's clothes?_

When Nadeshiko came to see what was going on Sakurako pieced it all together - She could feel her heart being torn from her chest.

"Wait, Sakurako!"

It was too late: Sakurako was gone.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Himawari and Nadeshiko had become an item - movies, dinner, long walks through parks and of course the late night 'activities' of two lovers which Himawari in particular enjoyed. To Sakurako however, the days just seemed to blur together - Himawari, Family, Student Council, none of it seemed to matter anymore. Sakurako spent most of her time now in her room - more time spent there meant less time with Himawari and Nadeshiko together.

Sakurako laid in bed - the covers pulled over her head, _Himawari... _the name echoed through her mind constantly. Wanting them desperately to stop: How easy it would be if she never met Himawari, how happy she would be now.

Sakurako heard the doorbell ringing ~ wondering why no one was getting it when she remembered everyone is out today.

_Probably just a door to door salesman._

The doorbell continued to ring.

_A persistent door to door salesman._

The doorbell rang on still.

_Fine, Fine. I get the point._

Sakurako trudged to the door - making sure her cheeks were dry before she opened it. In front of Sakurako stood the person whom she had been avoiding since that fateful morning ~ yet the one who she has thought about ever since.

"Nadeshiko's gone," Sakurako said flatly, "please try again later."

"Wait," Himawari's hand quickly pushed against the door, "I came to see you."

Sakurako glared at her, "Why.."

Himawari winced, _does she really hate me that much?_

"May I come in?"

"Why..?"

"Please?" Himawari pleaded.

Sakurako gave in,"Fine."

Himawari awkwardly removed her shoes - every move under the close scrutiny of her unwelcoming host. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.. _Himawari thought, _I just wanted to see her again._

_"you're a fatty!" she teased - a pillow tucked underneath her shirt._

_Is that so? a quick kick to the chest solved that._

_That was a good day. but now.. _Sakurako coldly motioned Himawari towards the living room - wincing again when she caught a glance of Sakurako's emotionless face.

The two sat quietly on the sofa. It was a very long time before Himawari finally succumbed to this waiting game, "I haven't seen you in a while." she ventured.

"No, I've been..." Sakurako thought carefully, but decided against it, "I've been thinking alot."

"Oh, I understand." Himawari smiled as sweetly as she could.

Sakurako relaxed a bit, _I'd almost forgotten how much I miss her. _she thought.

Sakurako drew circles on the armrest of the sofa, "So, are you thirsty?"

Himawari brightened, "A little." She replied.

Sakurako smiled as sweetly as she could back, "We have milk in the fridge." Sakurako chirped.

"Excellent." a few moments passed before Himawari realised Sakurako wasn't moving - simply staring back at her.

"Umm..."

"Well?" Sakurako asked, "aren't you gonna get it for us?"

Himawari's smile instantly faded, "Eh?"

"Well you said you were thirsty," Sakurako clarified, "so you can get me some while your'e up."

Himawari frowned at Sakurako, "Why should I get it? Your'e the host."

"Because," Sakurako retorted, "calcium for your bones will help you lug your monster boobs around."

"What did you say?!"

"Did I stutter?!"

The two glared at eachother ~ Slowly their eyes softened, and the girls began to laugh.

Sakurako tried her best to muffle her laughter ~ when she looked at Himawari she felt tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakurako?" Himawari yelped, "What's wrong?"

Sakurako dried her tears, "Nothing," she replied, "I just missed my friend. Now where's my milk?"

"Ugh, fine!" Himawari huffed, sitting forward to get off the sofa, "I'll get your milk."

Sakurako was elated ~ as Himawari nudged carefully past her she couldn't help but feel that everything was suddenly right again. Sakurako couldn't even remember what made her so upset in the first place.

"Here," Himawari walked carefully back to the couch holding the two small cartons of milk, "some for you-"

Himawari's foot caught underneath the bottom of the sofa and she toppled onto Sakurako. The milk cartons tumbling to the ground.

Himawari gazed bewildered into Sakurako's eyes and Sakurako gazed back ~ in this moment everything made sense:

The day Sakurako saw Himawari and her sister in the living room Sakurako felt a surge of emotions - Betrayal, jealousy. But who had Himawari betrayed? Why did Sakurako feel jealous? A heart that aches, but for who?

_For you, Himawari._

Sakurako closed her eyes and pulled Himawari closer to her ~ anticipating their long awaited kiss.

Instead of feeling her lips - Sakurako felt Himawari's hand pushing against her. Sakurako opened her eyes and saw Himawari's face..

"Hi-Himawari..?"

"I'm sorry.." Himawari sat up, "I can't.."

Sakurako grabbed her arm, "Wait!" she pleaded, "I.. I love you."

Himawari grimaced, "I cant.." she replied, "I trully am sorry. But.. I'm with your sister now."

Rejection hit Sakurako hard ~ Suddenly what Himawari had done to upset her came rushing back: Himawari's tangled hair and flushed cheeks as she tried to creep quietly out of the house - her heart breaking in her chest as this slowly came to her. Love quickly turned to hate. Sakurako clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Get. Out. Now."

Himawari tried, "Sakurako, please.."

"Now.." Sakurako's knuckles turned white.

"Please Sakurako, I still wanna be friends."

"Get out!" Sakurako saw only red as she slapped Himawari across the face - Himawari tumbled to the ground frightened.

Nadeshiko walked in with a bag of groceries. Himawari got up and ran into her arms, sobbing into her chest. Nadeshiko looked into the living room and saw Sakurako glaring at them both.

"Hush now," Nadeshiko whispered stroking her long blue hair, "go wait for me in my room; I'll be there soon."

Sakurako sneered at her sister who calmly walked to the kitchen and began putting the groceries away. Sakurako knew, Nadeshiko knew; Nadeshiko had already won. It was Nadeshiko that Himawari loves. Nadeshiko glowed - quietly content as she put the yoghurt in the fridge.

Later that night while Nadeshiko's took Himawari to her bed, Sakurako did not cry. No more tears, no more pain, no more thoughts of lost friendship. Nothing but a deep hatred for a love felt but unrequited.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

**~Final: True Love's Conviction~**

The dim streetlights seeped through the blinds of Nadeshiko Ohmuro's room. Himawari stared at the cascading pattern the light made on the ceiling - silently wondering how things would have transpired had she kissed Sakurako:

_"I have always loved you," I would say to her, "and always will."_

Himawari couldn't say that, she couldn't even think that: She's with Nadeshiko now. She loved Nadeshiko. It was then that Himawari realised that they had never even said the words to eachother. _This is bad, _she thought, _shouldn't people tell eachother they love eachother before...?_ Himawari's train of thought was interrupted when she felt Nadeshiko's lips against her neck - Nadeshiko's hand brushing up against the soft curves of her figure. Himawari sighed in delight - but still managed to stop herself.

"Huh?" Nadeshiko's brow furrowed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood." Himawari explained, "there's too much on my mind right now."

"Like..?"

Himawari bit her lip, "Just stuff in general," she turned to Nadeshiko and smiled sweetly at her, "I love you."

Nadeshiko smiled nervously back ~ instinctively pressing her lips to Himawari's.

The following hours were the most 'flexible' of their time together. Himawari was left gasping for breath - too exhausted to speak, but not to think. Nadeshiko's plan failed:

_She didn't say "I love you too."_

* * *

Hanako Ohmuro was given special permission by her mother today: Hanako was allowed to look through some of the old boxes her mother had stored in her closet so long as she didn't damage anything. Not particularly exciting others would think, but Hanako liked it: Kaede Furitani was out with her sister today and it's too hot to go outside.

_Nostalgia will have to be the pastime for today._

Hanako waded through the box searching for things of interest: Embarrassing photos of their parents during their teenage years. Pictures of dinosaurs Nadeshiko drew when she was Hanako's age. An old report card belonging to Sakurako when she was Hanako's age ~ Hanako could feel the proverbial palm against her forehead as she read the grades.

_Even then she was an idiot... Hey, where is she now anyway?_

Just then the bedroom door flew open - the gust of air it made sweeped all the photographs Hanako had neatly arranged on the bed to the floor, those that were left were crumpled by Sakurako's body when she leapt onto the bed.

"Hanakoooo," Sakurako moaned, "I'm so boooored. Entertain me."

Hanako glared fiercely at her sister, "You idiot! What is mom gonna say?"

"What?" Sakurako pulled the crumpled photograph from underneath her tummy and laughed, "Oh, just stuff 'em at the bottom: She won't notice."

Hanako fumed, "Get. Out. Now. Before you destroy anything else."

"Nyahh! Don't be so selfish!" Sakurako ripped the box from Hanako's small fingers, "Let me see!"

Sakurako rummaged through the box ~ Hanako tried to pull the box away but to no avail.

"My old report card!" Sakurako read, "I used to do so well in school... I miss those days.." She whispered longingly.

_You call those grades good..?_

"Ooh look! It's a-" Sakurako froze mid sentence. Hanako wondered what Sakurako had seen - circling around her to see what the photograph was of.

It was Sakurako herself ~ 'Happy 5th Birthday Sakurako!' chocolate cake spread across her face as she beamed for the camera. Kids cheered as they watched her celebrate while a little girl's arms were wrapped tight around her.

Hanako knew instantly who it was - the little girl cuddling Sakurako looked just like Kaede. Hanako settled beside her sister - Sakurako's eyes still fixed firmly on the photograph.

_She's loud, pushy, selfish and annoying, _Hanako concluded, _but I'd much rather her like this than how she was a before._

When Hanako studied quietly in her room, she could hear her sister's sobs through the walls. Despite Sakurako being loud, pushy, selfish and annoying, she's still Hanako's sister: What affects Sakurako affects Hanako as well. Hanako snuggled against her sister.

"Are you okay?" she cooed.

"Yeah.." Sakurako snapped out of her blank state, "Yeah, Yes! Of course I'm okay!"

"Is it about Hima-Ko?"

Sakurako hugged her sister, "No," she laughed, "now let's keep looking through these boxes."

Nadeshiko nodded and began picking up the photographs off the floor.

"Are you thirsty? I think there's orange juice in the fridge."

Nadeshiko nodded again.

"Okay," Sakurako waved to her little sister, "I'll be right back."

Hanako couldnt help but feel quite satisfied by her sister's behaviour, _Well well Sakurako, there may be hope for you yet._

Sakurako walked quickly down the hallway when she heard Nadeshiko talking to herself. Sakurako let curiosity get the better of her - she crept quietly to the door and listened.

"I told you not to call me again."

_Who is she talking to? is Himawari here?_

"It's too late now: I'm with someone else."

Nadeshiko was on the phone with someone.

"A month: She's smart, and gorgeous."

_I should probably keep walking,_ Sakurako thought, _But I'm not going to._

"Oh she's more than versed in that department than you are," Nadeshiko laughed smugly, "I've made more than sure of that."

Sakurako felt her stomach twist in a knot, _what does she mean by that..?_

"No.. That's not fair, on me or her."

_Maybe I should have kept walking when I had the chance.._

"I can't, It'd shatter her."

Sakurako listened intently, _oh no.. She isn't.._

"I.. Okay.. She'll be over any moment now."

_Himawari.._

Nadeshiko let out a deep sigh, "Fine. I'll tell her. I-"

Nadeshiko sensed a presence - closing in quickly for the doorway Sakurako heard the footsteps going nearer. When her sister opened her bedroom door and scanned the hallway: Sakurako was already gone.

Sakurako was torn between two decisions: _She's broken my heart. I told her I loved her but she still said no to me.. But.._

"Sakurako?"

Sakurako jumped - it was Himawari and Kaede.

_Should I tell her? Maybe I misunderstood.._

"The door was open," Himawari explained, "sorry to bother you.."

"Sakurako!" Kaede beamed, "is Hanako home? I brought her chocolate."

"Umm, yeah," Sakurako pointed to her parent's bedroom, "she's looking at photos and stuff."

Kaede skipped to the main bedroom. Himawari bowed to her host and started towards Nadeshiko's room.

"Wait." Himawari felt Sakurako's hand against her chest. Sakurako kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Sakurako?"

"I have to tell you something.."

Himawari gave her a puzzled look, "What is it?"

"It's..." Sakurako breathed deep and tried to start again.

Himawari frowned, "I'm sorry Sakurako - I can't."

Sakurako turned, "What..?"

Himawari had practiced the words over and over again in her head. But she never expected this encounter to arrive so early - last time it were two weeks before they'd even say a few words to eachother.

"I don't love you, Sakurako."

Sakurako felt her teeth grit as Himawari's words struck deep in her chest.

Himawari continued with her lines: "I'm with Nadeshiko now. I love her."

Sakurako felt pure rage flowing through her body as she listened to ever word.

"I care for her, deeply. I hope you understand."

No foul words were shouted, no violence or abuse at all in simply smiled at Himawari - Himawari was taken aback by it.

"Oh I understand perfectly clear," Sakurako chirped, "were you on your way to Nadeshiko's room now?"

Himawari smiled awkwardly at Sakurako, "Yeah..?"

"Well then!" Sakurako gave Himawari a thumbs up, "I won't distract you any longer!"

"thank you for being so understanding," Himawari breathed a deep sigh of relief, "so can we talk later?"

"Oh," Sakurako chuckled, "we must."

Himawari was surprised by Sakurako's tamed reaction - expecting something much more.. Yandere.

Himawari opened the door to Nadeshiko's room - waving to Sakurako as she slipped back into her parent's bedroom. _What is she laughing about? _Himawari wondered, but dismissed it.

Himawari was in a good mood ~ she now has her best friend back and the love of her life. But that was all about to change.

Himawari was sat down on the bed - Nadeshiko breathed deep and told Himawari the truth:

Her ex-girlfriend had called - they had reconciled.

"No.. No.." Himawari shook her head - her eyes welling with tears, "what about.. everything we've done together?"

"I'm sorry Himawari." Is really all Nadeshiko could say.

"B-But I love you!" Himawari pleaded.

"Please," Nadeshiko urged Himawari, "don't make this harder than it already is."

Himawari's tears trickled down her bright red cheeks, "Did you even love me?"

Nadeshiko had been dreading this question, she knew it was going to come up.

"Did you?!" Himawari cried.

Nadeshiko looked at the ground and whispered "... No."

Himawari ran from the house and ran further still ~ she ran until her feet were sore and then she kept running. It wasn't long before she arrived at the small park Sakurako and herself had visited earlier in the year. _She knew,_ Himawari thought to herself - drying the tears from her eyes,

_she knew and she still let me talk._

_"So we can talk later?"_

_"Oh," Sakurako chuckled, "we must."_

Himawari was startled by someone sitting down beside her. Himawari wiped her tears from her eyes enough to see who it was. Sakurako - come to rub it all in.

"Well.." Himawari choked, "she dumped me.."

Sakurako simply listened.

"She never loved me.." Himawari sobbed, "I was just..."

Himawari choked again in mid sentence. Sakurako still sat quietly.

"Well," Himawari hung her head low, "get it over with."

Sakurako wrapped her arms around Himawari ~ pulling Himawari into her chest.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Himawari." She comforted.

Himawari gasped for air - "I.. I told you I didn't love you.."

"I know," Sakurako chuckled, "now shhh. It's okay now."

Himawari felt a little better now, she cried for a few minutes more but after a while exhaustion had set in: Himawari fell asleep in Sakurako's lap as Sakurako stroked her long blue hair. When she was certain Himawari was asleep Sakurako reclined in the chair. Enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun - a warmth she had not felt in what has seemed like an eternity. _She should be okay when she wakes up._ Sakurako concluded - Checking to make sure she wasn't awake.

Sakurako would have enjoyed very much to make Himawari feel as she feels: The ceaseless pain, the lonely nights and the endless tears.

Striding valiantly into her parent's room with Hanako and Kaede - Sakurako waited patiently for the sound of Himawari's heart breaking. Sakurako got bored and her eyes wandered around the room ~ landing on a crumpled piece of paper which had flown out of one of the boxes. _Huh..?_

_No, no she's asleep I think._ Sakurako assured herself. Carefully pulling the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket - an old marriage certificate, scribbled on with crayon by two preschoolers with help from her big sister. The more Sakurako read it the more she knew: Even knowing what they did together, she had to find Himawari.

_No matter what happens. I love her, I always have, and I always will._ Sakurako closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun, _No matter what._

_That, is true love's conviction._


End file.
